


heart sign

by sincity99



Series: gone [pdx101] [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincity99/pseuds/sincity99
Summary: in which yunseong came to his mom's clinic during his break and may or may not accidentally fell in love with one of the part-timer staff there.





	heart sign

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so sorry! this is the second ff of producex101 and hopefully isn't the last for hwanggeum :'))

"yunseong-ah, don't you want to work as my staff at the clinic?" yunseong's mom asked for the nth times. "no, mum. don't you have enough staffs already?" he questioned, eyes still glued to his computer screen. "well, there's always an extra spot for you, son. plus, what are you going to do for 3 months before going into bachelor's degree?" his mom sighed. "i don't know? playing games?" yunseong answered nonchalantly. "okay then, i'm just gonna open that spot for part-timers only. don't come at me begging later." his mom said as she left for work. 

"why don't you just go work with your mom? food is provided, you are going with your mom, plus, your mom will give the salary." he heard one of his best friend, junho, spoke into the headset. "that's the point, junho. it will be awkward as hell to be working with your mom and i'm pretty sure it's a little unfair that she will give that work to me just because i'm her son." yunseong said. "yep it is actually unfair. your mom should just give that spot or whatever you said to me though, more time to creep on random humans in the clinic." changwook laughed and oh how yunseong can mentally imagine that he gave dongyun a high five. "god, you are disgusting." junho groaned. "oh please, says the one who gave eunsang a lunchbox." dongyun said this time. "what's so disgusting about giving someone a lunchbox?" yunseong asked, since he is the only one who took different course from the others, the only time they met is during short break at campus and also at their hostel since they all lived in the same house thus he didn't really follow what's going on with other boys. "junho gave eunsang a note." dongyun continued. "okay, and?" yunseong asked again, with a hint of annoyance. "he gave the note with his lip balm stain on it. like come on, yunseong, isn't that is disgusting?" changwook asked. "good lord, junho. what happened to you?" yunseong asked, terrified with the 'new' junho but the other boy just laughed.

"what time did you sleep last night?" yunseong's mom asked but she can't hear what her son said through his grumbles and mumbles. "what?" her mom questioned again. "4 in the morning" yunseong said as he lifted his head. "god sake yunseong, wake up and follow me to work" she sighed. "but I don't want to work?" yunseong's statement came out as a question. "you don't have to work, just follow me." she left without hearing what yunseong wanted to say next. two things yunseong learned after only two weeks break is that he already messed up his sleeping schedule and he needed to go out more often to see the sun, so somehow he managed to get out of his bed and went to the bathroom. 

"are you still not done yet?" yunseong's mom knocked the boy's door as she checked her watch, 10 am, she is super late to work now. "just 3 minutes more." yunseong said from the other side of the door. after exactly 3 minutes later, yunseong went out from his room meeting the eyes of her mom who looked rather unsatisfied. 

"hi, doctor, good morning!" a voice greeted yunseong's mom, which made yunseong looked up from his phone and was greeted by a boy whose smile is, literally, brighter than his whole life. "good morning to you too, donghyun." the doctor said before she went past him. "hello, i'm keum donghyun." the boy introduced himself to the boy who walked behind the doctor. "yeah, i heard my mom just now." yunseong said, sounds a lot more meaner than he meant, and he could see that donghyun looked a little bit hurt for a while. when yunseong walked past donghyun, he could hear there's another staff comforting the boy; "sorry about her son, maybe he didn't get enough sleep." 

wooboys

**yunseong** : guess who i saw?

**changwook** : a cute boy at your mom's clinic?

**yunseong** : ...wtf... yes

**junho** : wait for changwook how did you know?

**changwook** : i went to your mom's clinic though last week with dongyun

**yunseong** : so you were telling me that you saw a cute boy at my mom's clinic but didn't even want to tell me about it??

**changwook** : yep

**junho** : wait what were you guys doing at the clinic though?

**dongyun** : ....nothing? god shut up junho, this is about yunseong

**junho** : is he that cute though?

**yunseong** : (* ≧∀≦ *) yep!

**dongyun** : ew

**changwook** : ew

"yunseong-ah, do you want to order anything? you haven't had your breakfast yet, right?" yunseong's mom asked after she checked 3 patients. "can I order for two?" yunseong asked. "making your moves already, huh? sure, son." his mom said, no wonder why his mom kept asking him to come to the clinic more often. 

the foods arrived a while after that and even though yunseong asked if he can ordered for two people, he sure looked like he was about to serve everyone in the damn clinic. "are you having a feast in here?" donghyun asked as he helped yunseong carried all the foods into a private room at the back of the clinic. "uh no actually." yunseong said shyly as he scratched his not-so-itchy neck. "okay then, have a great, uh, breakfast? or lunch?" donghyun smiled as he was about to exit the room. "wait, are you busy?" yunseong asked. "um, based on the sound i heard from people going in and out of the doctor's room, i guess i am busy." donghyun laughed and good god if donghyun wasn't actually looking at yunseong, the boy would make a very weird wheezing noise like a dying whale. "why?" donghyun stared at yunseong. "do you want to eat with me?" yunseong asked. "but the patients..." he trailed off but yunseong still forced him to sit. it was a pretty small table but it can fit all the foods that yunseong ordered. "it's okay, i will talk to my mom." 

"yunseong hyung," donghyun started which made yunseong looked up automatically with a smile on his face. "did you always order food this much?" donghyun asked. "actually, i don't want you to think that i am that mean and rude kid, that's why i wanted you to eat with me but i don't know whether you are a vegan or allergic to peanuts, so i ordered so many things for you." yunseong explained. "so i guess i am just one of the kids who you acted mean to, right?" donghyun asked and it's hard to not notice that donghyun's tone slightly changed, more to hurt. 

"no, listen, donghyun. _i like you_." 

and just when yunseong thought the silence in the room can't get any worse, he didn't notice some people has been gathering at the door. "wow, yunseong actually confess to someone on the same day he likes them." changwook said. "wait, changwook? what the hell are you doing here?" yunseong asked, maybe he sounded angry because he could feel donghyun looked taken aback. "hey, no need to be grumpy old man, okay? dont want to scare that boyfriend of yours. your mom called us saying there's a feast so here we are!" dongyun said. "oh, uh, hi, i'm keum donghyun but you can call me donghyun, of course. here, have a seat, i'm going back to work, bye!" donghyun said to changwook and dongyun before closing the door behind him. "wow, nice guys! way to ruin an important moment." yunseong rolled his eyes before he stabbed his rice with chopsticks. but before he could get any angrier, he heard a knock on the door, "just come in, junho." he said, isn't in the mood for any jokes.

"by the way, today is our first day!" donghyun grinned as he came in and pecked on yunseong's cheeks.


End file.
